Wallace Mann
"This is enough" -''Wallace'' Wallace Mann Jr. (born 09/04/1916) is a playable character on the non-canon custom zombies map Zombie Fortress, his color indicator is White. Biography Wallace was born in Tasmania circa 1916 to aboriginal tasmanian people, he was born with a rare mutation of albinism, at two months old, illegal british bandits raided the village and killed all the natives, except for Wallace himself, whom they thought he was kidnapped by the aboriginals, Wallace was then adopted by rich british parents and moved to California in 1917. As according to the map's description itself, Wallace was always malicious, shameless and always in searching for power, when the war between RED and BLU already begun, he entered the BLU Team, he often tried to kill Blutarch Mann to assume his place, but he failed and moved to the RED Team. Upon Mann vs. Machine begun, Wallace allied himself with Gray Mann to try get his revenge on Mann Co., who fired him and turned him into a homeless beggar since 1947, however, the 9 mercenaries successfully defeated Gray Mann's waves of robots and defended Mann Co., angry and defeated, Wallace was fired again from the BLU Team as the BLU Team's new leader is now again Blutarch Mann that was somehow brought back to life with Australium. Trying to get his power back again, Wallace joins the RED Team once again and he succesfully becomes the new RED team leader, powerful again, Wallace attempts to get his revenge on Blutarch Mann building a gigantic nuclear rocket filled with australium, that would destroy all kinds of BLU Team and Mann Co. headquarters on all over the world (including the Mann Co. base on the moon), after 6 months of construction, the rocket is ready to go for the doomsday. However, the rocket explodes and australium goes on the base and infects everyone in there, Wallace and his friends were not infected because they were in a reunion room, he now joins the 3 other survivors to escape the base through a teleporter while fighting the zombified TF2 classes. Trivia Wallace was originally intended to be voiced by Jon S. John in 2010, but the developers couldn't make contact with him. Many of his quotes are taken from movies from the 80's. Interestingly, Wallace sometimes makes fun of himself, saying bad things about his quotes which are "overrated" in his opinion. Though Wallace is australian, he has an american accent. In pre-alpha versions, Wallace had the same model as Dempsey, along with all characters Wallace is the oldest playable character in all the COD series. Wallace is also the first playable australian character of the COD Series In early footages, Wallace used the same character model from Breen from Half-Life 2 According to himself, his favorite weapon is the PPSh-41. According to Wallace himself, he used the time machine several times for his own will, which includes: *Travel to Ancient Rome in an attempt to become a roman emperor. *Visit 2011 to see if video-games evolved. *Travel to 1897, to attempt to make his father go to space. *Travel to the 1930's, to review his youth. *Visit 1995, to make his own gaming console. *Go to 1999 and 2001, to see if the Sci-fi movies of his time were correct. *Etc. Wallace's face is currently bugged; opon turning the power on, he will foward be with a green face because of the incomplete model. Wallace appears to like Albert Stüttgart, as Albert always shows respect on him. Wallace is so far, the character who breaks the fourth wall most times in the entire game.